The Heart's Desire
by Carissa51106
Summary: After the battle at Mt. Hakurei, Kagome had been upset, but no one knew why. When Bankotsu and Jakotsu are brought back again, will they play a new role in the lives of Inuyasha and the others?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here I go again. Sicne my story, Season X, didn't get me anywhere, I'm going to try a little something different. Something that sort of follows a long with the series. This storytakes place soon after episode 124 (Farewell, My Lovely Kikyou) I hope you guys like this one better than my first story.

Disclaimer: I don't not ownany characters, wepons, or mountainsmentioned in this chapter. All of them are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, who created them all. I do however, own this story and the events that take place. I also do not own the flash back scene. That came from episode 117. (Inuyasha Disappears in a River of Flames)

Chapter 1: Living For the 3rd Time

Bankotsu spun Banryuu above his head. A smirk appeared across his face as it knocked down a few trees. He stopped the halberd and brought it down to his level.

"I've never seen you cut so well," Bankotsu said smiling at the halberd.

"Big brother!" Jakotsu called. "Don't just stand there admiring your baby all day! We have work to do!"

Bankotsu rested Banryuu on his shoulder and turned around. "All right, all right, just keep your pants on, will ya?" he said as he walked towards Jakotsu. "Where are we heading?"

"We're going to find Inuyasha, of course!" Jakotsu said excitedly. "I almost can't wait!" He turned and began walking happily in the other direction. "My beloved Inuyasha!" he said. "I'll be so happy to see you again!"

Bankotsu laughed and followed closely behind him.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face-first into the ground. Kagome stood over him looking rather angry. She stood straight and crossed her arms. Inuyasha lifted is head from the dirt.

"Just what the hell was that for?" he asked growling.

"Serves you right," Kagome said.

Inuyasha jumped up and glared at the angry woman. "I did absolutely nothing to you! Why the hell did you say sit?"

Kagome didn't reply. Instead she turned and walked away. Inuyasha sat down on the ground. He looked to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara.

"Will one of you please explain what I did?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, maybe Kagome was upset about something you did back on Mt. Hakurei," Miroku said. "Can you think of anything?"

Inuyasha thought back for a second. "Well, we weren't on Mt. Hakurei, but you guys were."

Flash back

Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned sideways. "Let's go, Kagome. We got him to safety. Now he can sort out weather he's living or dying, it ain't my concern." He said.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha! That's not very polite!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome. "Damnit woman! You're always lecturing me, but why don't you talk to that ingrate over there" he yelled pointing at Kouga.

Kouga jumped up. "Shut the hell up! I'm plenty grateful!" he reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Thank you so much, Kagome. I wouldn't be here if not for you."

Inuyasha jumped in and grabbed Kouga's hand away from Kagome. "Don't you mean if not for me?" he asked angrily.

Kouga growled. "You're just her pack-mule," he said.

End flashback

"Hey, I remember that," Shippou said. "That was after you carried Kouga to that cave when he was injured by Ginkotsu."

Inuyasha nodded. "You remember what I said then?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippou nodded from Miroku's shoulder. "She could be mad about that."

"Damnit," Inuyasha said. "What did I get myself into?"

Kagome stood alone by a tree. She could still here Inuyasha trying to figure out why she was mad at him. The truth was, she wasn't angry with him. She was upset, but no one knew the reasons.

Kagome turned with a jolt to her right. "I sense jewel shards," she said. "There's two of them. Is it Kouga?"

She turned and glanced at Inuyasha. "No, if it was Kouga, Inuyasha would already have noticed."

She turned back and ran off through the trees. _I'll find whoever has those shards_, she thought.

Kagome ran through the trees. She felt the shards getting closer and closer until she found them.

Kagome found herself in a forest clearing, standing in front of Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Kagome," Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu smiled. "That means Inuyasha is close by!" he said happily.

"I don't get it," Kagome said. "You're supposed to be dead."

A/N: Sorry this was kinda short! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my new story! Please review! I really want to know what you guys think so far. Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter of my story! I have a feeling it might be kinda confusing, but everything will be explained within the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or wepons mentioned in this chapter. They all were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 2: Reunion

Kagome stared in shock at Bankotsu and Jakotsu. Jakotsu threw his Jakotsutou over his shoulder.

"Look Bankotsu, live bait," he said, "She would defiantly lure Inuyasha out for us."

Bankotsu looked back at Jakotsu. "Go ahead and find Inuyasha, but don't tell him that Kagome is with me," he said. "I have plans for her."

Jakotsu shrugged and began walking past both Bankotsu and Kagome. "Whatever you say, big brother," he said. "Just don't let Banryuu have too much fun while I'm gone."

Within a moment, Jakotsu was gone. Bankotsu set Banryuu on the ground and stepped over it. He slowly walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome," he said. "Are you surprised?"

"I watched you die, Bankotsu," Kagome said. "I watched Naraku pull that jewel shard from your neck."

"The Shikon Jewel can work miracles," Bankotsu replied, "You of all people should know that."

Bankotsu now stood six inches from Kagome. He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around her back, pulling her close to him. He held her in a tight embrace.

"How I longed for this moment," Bankotsu whispered.

Kagome backed up a few steps and looked up at Bankotsu. "What exactly are these plans you spoke of?"

"Just play along," Bankotsu said. "I'll explain everything later."

Kagome smiled. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Jakotsu walked out of the trees, "Oh, Inuyasha!" he exclaimed, "I found you!"

Inuyasha jumped up. "What the hell?" he asked. "Jakotsu!"

Miroku and Sango jumped up as well.

"Didn't Inuyasha kill him?" Sango asked.

"He's supposed to be dead!" Miroku exclaimed.

Shippou stayed on Miroku's shoulder. "Oh great, the Shichinintai is back again," he said. "I was just getting over my fear of them!"

Inuyasha glared at Jakotsu. "Where's the rest of them?" he asked angrily.

"The rest of who?" Jakotsu asked. "It's just me here."

"I mean the rest of the Shichinintai!" Inuyasha yelled. "If you're here, then the rest are somewhere near by!"

"Ah, well Bankotsu's the only other one," Jakotsu replied. "The rest are dead."

"Hey, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked past Jakotsu. Bankotsu ran into view with Kagome in his arms. He stopped next to Jakotsu. "Look what I found," he said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Bankotsu, you bastard, give her back right now!" He pulled out the Tessaiga and held it at Bankotsu.

"You want her back?" Bankotsu asked. "You'll have to come and get her!"

He jumped up and over Inuyasha and the others. He then took off running through the forest. Jakotsu followed. Inuyasha took off running, chasing after the both of them.

After awhile, Inuyasha stopped. "Damnit all!" he yelled. "I lost them!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all riding on Kirara. They landed on the ground behind Inuyasha.

"Where are they?" Miroku asked.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I lost them," Inuyasha said. "They took Kagome!"

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 2! The next chapter will be up really soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Sorry I didn't update last night, but I was at my grandparent's house. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! I got some great comments. Thanks so much guys!

Disclaimer: I don't not own any characters/weapons that were created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 3: Untitled

Bankotsu swung Banryuu, hacking off large demon's head. The demon fell backwards onto the ground creating a loud thud.

"That was almost too easy," Bankotsu said turning to Jakotsu who held tight onto Kagome's arm.

"Bankotsu, tell me what the hell is going on here," Kagome said trying to free herself from Jakotsu's grasp.

"Jakotsu, give her to me and you go get some food. We're staying here tonight," Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu let go of Kagome. "Okay, maybe I'll find Inuyasha while I'm gone," he said taking off.

As soon as Jakotsu was gone, Bankotsu sat on the ground and looked up at Kagome.

"You think we should tell him?" he asked.

"Tell him what?" Kagome asked.

"About us," Bankotsu replied, "We can't hide it forever."

"We can't tell anyone," Kagome replied. "If Inuyasha finds out, who knows what he'll do."

Bankotsu started pouting. "Maybe you're right," he said. "Okay, we'll keep it between us a little while longer."

"In the meantime," Kagome said, "Are you going to tell me how you and Jakotsu got those jewel shards?"

"I was going to ask you that," Bankotsu said.

"You mean, you don't even know?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu shook his head. "No clue."

"You're hopeless, Bankotsu," Kagome said placing her hand on her forehead.

Bankotsu jumped up. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha wait up!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha stopped running. "You're slowing me down! Keep up or wait here!"

"Inuyasha, we all know you want to get Kagome back, but we really need to stop and look this over," Miroku said.

"We don't need to do anything!" Inuyasha yelled. "You guys can do whatever the hell you want, but I'm going to find Kagome."

Inuyasha took off running again.

Miroku sat down on the ground. "We'll wait here," he said.

"Are we just going to let Inuyasha go off on his own?" Shippou asked.

"We don't have much of a choice," Sango said.

"We'll wait here until he brings Kagome back," Miroku said.

Sango looked over at Miroku. "But what if she doesn't come back?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Shippou asked.

"Didn't you notice?" Sango asked. "When Bankotsu took Kagome, she didn't yell for help or anything. It's like she wanted Bankotsu to kidnap her."

"You're right," Miroku said.

"Why would she want to do that?" Shippou asked.

"I don't know," Sango replied. "Something about this just doesn't seem right."

A/N: I couldn't think of a title for this chapter. I kinda had a hard time writing this. I wrote the scene with Kagome and Bankotsu about three or fourtimes before I finally gave up. Everything I wrote just didn't make any sense. Oh well, I'll try better with the next chapter.


	4. A Side Note

Ok, so I know that I have 72 reviewers that have been waiting for over a year for chapter 4. And I an very sorry for this, however, I just haven't had the desire to continue this story. HOWEVER...I have decided to continue writing it. It still saved on my computer and when I read through it, I realized that I had already written halfway through chapter 4! So when I get a chance tonight or tomorrow I'll continue writing chapter 4.

I'm sorry for the long wait.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm In Love With Her

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. The sky had turned from blue to a blend of oranges, purples, and pinks.

Kagome was sitting in the grass on the top of a hill watching the sunset. Jakotsu and Bankotsu weren't far behind her talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Bankotsu, how long are you planning on keeping the girl?" Jakotsu asked.

"I don't know," Bankotsu replied. "I want her here with us forever."

"Forever?" Jakotsu asked a little confused, "Why would you want that?"

"Because, Jakotsu," Bankotsu turned and looked at Jakotsu. "I'm in love with her."

Jakotsu jumped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I've missed something here!" he exclaimed, "What do you mean 'love'?"

"It's as simple as that, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said. "It seems so complicated, but I don't care. I just want her to stay with me."

Jakotsu sat back down on the ground next to Bankotsu. "You do realize that Inuyasha is going to come back for her. He's probably got some feelings for her too, seeing as he's so protective of her."

"I know," Bankotsu said, "If it comes down to that, I may not have a choice." He stood up and stretched out his arms. "But I don't want to think about that right now. I'm just going to enjoy the time I have with her."

Kagome stood and stared straight ahead like she was shocked or something similar. "Bankotsu," she said.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked walking towards her.

He looked down the hill and saw the same thing Kagome did. He saw Inuyasha running around the area calling out for Kagome. He immediately turned to Jakotsu. "Get out of here!" he exclaimed.

"Why?" Jakotsu asked. "What's wrong?"

"Just go!" Bankotsu yelled.

Jakotsu nodded and ran off. Bankotsu then turned Kagome so she was facing him. "Listen to me, Kagome," he said. "I don't have Banryuu with me so I can't fight him without getting myself killed right now. I want you to stay here and tell Inuyasha that Jakotsu and I just left you here, got that?"

"Bankotsu, why?" Kagome asked. "Why can't I just go with you?"

"If we keep running, he'll keep following us," Bankotsu replied. "I promise, I'll meet up with you later."

Kagome felt as if she was going to cry. "Be careful, Bankotsu," she said.

Bankotsu embraced her. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll stay behind those trees over there until you and Inuyasha are gone.

Kagome nodded wiping tears from her eyes. Bankotsu took off running towards the trees. Kagome watched until he was out of sight. She then look towards Inuyasha and waved down to him.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Inuyasha, I'm up here!"

Inuyasha look and saw Kagome standing on the hill. He ran up to her as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Where are Bankotsu and Jakotsu?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're gone," Kagome replied looking away from Inuyasha. "They left me here."

Inuyasha sniffed this air. "I can smell them. They haven't gone far," he said, "Kagome, lets go. We've got to catch them."

Bankotsu watched the two from the trees. Jakotsu came up behind him. "What do we do now?"

"We leave," Bankotsu replied.

"Leave?" Jakotsu asked. "Are you really going to stand and watch him take her away from you?"

Bankotsu looked towards Jakotsu. "It's the only thing we can do for now."

Jakotsu slapped Bankotsu. "Damn it! You may have been the leader of seven great missionaries, but you're so immature! You love her and you're letting that mutt get away with her!" Jakotsu yelled. He spun Bankotsu around and pushed him out of the trees. "Now, go get your woman!"

"What the hell, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked. He then looked over and realized Inuyasha and Kagome were standing right there.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome asked looking rather confused.

Inuyasha held tight onto Tessaiga, ready for a fight. Bankotsu picked himself up and turned back towards Jakotsu. "You bastard!" he yelled. He then turned towards Inuyasha, with Jakotsu's words ringing in his ears. "Kagome, come with me," he said holding out his hand.

"What?" Inuyasha backed down a bit. He looked at Kagome. His eyes widened when he saw the look on her face. "Kagome, what is he talking about." When Kagome didn't respond, he asked again. "Tell me what he means!"

Kagome shook her head. "Bankotsu…"

Bankotsu walked foreword a few steps, still holding out his hand. "Jakotsu just told me something. And he made a good point. I'm not letting that mutt get away with you."

Inuyasha was totally confused. "Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"

Bankotsu put his hand down and a smiled appeared upon his face. Kagome felt her heart begin to race as she realized what Bankotsu was about to say.

"I'm in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha dropped Tessaiga. "You what?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily. That's a load off my mind, he thought.

Kagome stepped forward towards Bankotsu. She reached out her hand and allowed Bankotsu to take hold of it.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said under his breath. I can't seem to reach her, he thought, she's right there, but she seems so far away. What should I do?

"Let's go Kagome," Bankotsu said. He snapped his fingers and a cloud of dust appeared and disappeared, with Kagome and Bankotsu vanishing along with it.

Inuyasha could only stand in shock as it began to register in his mind exactly what had just happened.


	6. Chapter 5

Mmk. So here we go again. Chapter 5 of _The Heart's Desire. _You all probably hate me by now, am I right? I'm making an attempt and winning back some love here, so bear with me.

Blah blah blah..don't own the characters... blah blah blah. 

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
I Don't Love You Like I Loved You **

Inuyasha walked slowly through the trees sniffing at the air, the ground, the bark of the trees, everything. "I don't understand it. I just don't freaking understand it!" He turned and punched a tree, "ARG! DAMNIT!"

Shippou leaped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder, "Will you tell us what's going on, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, please, Inuyasha. You've barely said a word since you came and got us. Tell us what we're doing, and where Kagome is," Sango said catching up with Inuyasha and Shippou.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha shouted again, punching the tree once more, "I don't know what the hell Bankotsu did, but I can't find his or Kagome's sent!" He continued beating the tree with his fist, almost knocking it over.

"Inuyasha, be rational," Miroku said, leaning against another tree, "If you would calm down -"

"I AM CALM!"

Miroku sighed, "If you would calm down and tell us what's going on, we could find a way to track down Bankotsu and Kagome." He looked up towards the tree that Inuyasha was hitting, "And will you please stop hitting that tree before you knock it over!"

Inuyasha stopped and stood staring angirly at the ground. His hands tightly curled into fists, his claws digging in his skin, "Bankotsu is in love with Kagome."

"He's what?" Sango asked he jaw dropping,

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "In love. He loves her."

Miroku sighed, "What is Kagome's feelings on this?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha whispered, "She went with him."

"Do you think Kagome is in love with Bankotsu?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippou by his shirt and threw him off of his shoulder, "Shut up!" he yelled, "There's no way Kagome would fall for that creep! Damn, this guy is gonna be just like Koga!"

"Well, Inuyasha, I suppose it's quite possible that Bankotsu would be just like Koga and the other men, including myself at one time, who have all taken a likeing to Kagome," Miroku said, "She is a very beautiful young woman."

Inuyasha punched the tree once more. "Whatever. I don't care if he loves her or not. We've got to go get Kagome back."

"Inuyasha, something tells me that if Bankotsu cares about Kagome as much as he says he does, then Kagome is most likely perfectly fine," Sango said, "So there is no need to be rash and rush into things."

Inuyasha grunted, turning back to the forest, sniffing more trees.

The sun had finally set, but you could still see a bit of light. The rest of the sky was a deep navy with stars beginning to shine brightly through the clouds. The full moon was rising high in the sky. Kagome and Bankotsu walked through the forest, dodging random treess that seemed to almost jump out in front of them. They stayed close together, Bankotsu occasionally brushing his arm against Kagome's. Their conversations were small and seemingly pointless. Until...

"Bankotsu, how did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Do what?" Bankotsu replied while walking around a tree.

"That thing with the dust then you drug me through the forst really fast." Kagome replied using hand motions to explain it.

"Oh that?" Bankotsu said, "It's a trick I recently learned." He pulled a few small pebbles out of his sleeve and held one up, "You see, these things are filled with dirt and when you pop them the dirt spreads. So I just snap them in my fingers, for added effect," he laughed, "and then I run. It's a lot of dirt for a little pebble, so I get pretty far before anyone notices I'm gone."

"That's interesting," Kagome replied. It was silent for a moment between the two before she spoke again, "Why did you decide to take me?"

Bankotsu stopped and faced Kagome. "Well, Jakotsu told me not to let him have you, and he was right. So I wasn't going to leave you with him, when you know, and I know, that we should be together." Bankotsu turned and held Kagome's hand in his, "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome pulled her hand back and turned away. "Bankotsu, I..."

"You do love me, don't you, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked. When Kagome didn't respond, he lowered his glance to the ground, "What happened, Kagome? Did you...Have you already fallen for someone else?"

"No," Kagome whispered. She looked back at Bankotsu, but avoided looking into his eyes, "It's just, well, one minute you were there, and the next you weren't. You were dead, so I didn't know what to do. I've been so upset over your death and as I'm finally beginning to let you go, here you are, alive."

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's hand again and pulled her close to him, wraping his arms around her, "That's it. I'm alive now. We can be together, Kagome. We won't have to worry about anything else."

Kagome pushed him away again, "No, don't you see it, Bankotsu? Inuyasha will kill you. He already thinks you've kidanpped me and now that he knows you're in love with me, he'll hate you even more. He'll kill you, and then we won't be together." Kagome turned away from him and lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "I realize now that I can't love you, Bankotsu. If I did, it will only hurt more in the end."

"Kagome..." Bankotsu began.

"And staying here with you won't make it any easier on either of us," Kagome said, "So I'm going back. Goodbye, Bankotsu."

"Kagome, please don't leave," Bankotsu pleaded, "I won't let him kill me. I promise you. Please, Kagome."

Kagome continued walking away, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Bankotsu." she said. And just like that, she was gone.

Bakotsu fell to the ground, folded his hand into a fist and threw it to the forest floor, "Damnit!" he shouted. He sat there, kneeling on the ground, for a long time. He wasn't sure what to do. He loved Kagome, he had loved since the moment he laid eyes on her, and yet he had to watch her walk away. A sight he never wanted to see. And it was all becuase Inuyasha was going to kill him. Inuyasha. That sad ecuse for a half-breed...

Jakotsu found Bankotsu almost an hour later, still sitting on the ground, picking at the grass and curshing under his breath. He walked up behind him and leaned foreward. "Somethng wrong, Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu seemed oblivious to Jakotsu and continued cursing to himself. Jakotsu looked around, "Where is Kagome?" he asked, "Are you two haveing a lover's spat or something?"

Bankotsu punched the ground again, "No, Shut up!"

"You're not telling me something," Jakotsu replied sitting down next to Bankotsu, "What happened?"

Bankotsu sighed and told him the whole thing. Everything that Kagome had jus said and how she just walked away. "So that's it," Bankotsu said, "She's gone. And I think that I'm going to just let Inuyasha kill me. What's the point on being alive if the one you love doesn't want you?"

"Oh, I swear, Bakotsu, you are so dumb," Jakkotsu replied, "If you want her back, then you need to keep yourself alive. Don't let Inuyasha or anyone else, for that matter, kill you."

"I can stay alive, but I doubt I'd even get her back. She won't love me," Bankotsu replied, "There's no point in trying."

Jakotsu sighed, "Then just kill Inuyasha," he said, "Then you'll have Kagome all to yourself."

* * *

So there was Chapter 5! R&R without totally killing me, ok? 


End file.
